This Miracle
by Sesshomaru-bishounen
Summary: Semi based on the song Miracle by Vertical Horizon yaoi. Slightly AU. Two men drawn back together by the fates...if it can only last.


**Rated PG-13 for the mild sexuality…yaoi warnings…**

**This one doesn't own it…just Sephiroth's soul.**

**This story, btw, was written because of a Cloud x Girl!Seph fic that I didn't read, but was horribly traumatized by... With any luck Manda won't relay those sort of things to me anymore:snuggles Manda:But she's forgiven...she wrote me a SephxZack ficcy. **

------------------------------

He didn't see so much as feel the morning come. The reluctance with which the room warmed up was obvious…but that was all right…because there was a convenient body lying like a living heater against his skin. Their limbs were intertwined and had there been an onlooker he would have been hard pressed at this moment to discern to which sleeper each arm and leg belonged underneath the black sheets.

Both men were muscular, toned arms and bodies strengthened through years of training. Swordsmen they were, fighters of the highest quality. And rarely did one find them as peaceful as they were now.

The first, reclining on the chest of the second, head resting on one of a set of broad shoulders, was fast asleep, still ebony locks of hair splayed across the other's pale skin like the pattern of some delicate scrollwork…though some of it fell into the sleeper's eyes. Unruly stuff it was. The man himself was strikingly handsome, with fine, strong features that bespoke courage…and his eyes, when open, often contained a sparkling mirth and mischief.

The second of the two was a vision of silver and marble. The shimmering skein of hair spread over the covers like new-fallen snow, giving no hint of the end of the long strands as the flow of it was hidden beneath the blankets. He had almost aristocratic features, slightly angular…with elegant lips that were sensually shaped, as if begging to be kissed, which, of late, they often were. He was pale, a pristine canvas, coloring that was well-suited to him, making him appear exotic and mysterious, but not ghostly. He could easily be called beautiful.

It was the latter who awoke as the sun's rays invaded, blinking blearily but coming easily to full awareness. He gave a slight, rare-seen smile at the sight that greeted him. There, trapped in his embrace, lips parted gently in slumber, was his…dare he call him lover? Vivid memories of the night before came flooding back.

He could get used to this miracle.

He had both taken and been taken by the raven-haired swordsman…something he would never have allowed anyone to do before. He had let emotional walls crumble, and had had the other swear to him undying devotion…and love. A promise that he would stay. And the silver-haired enigma had promised to protect him.

Too attempt to love this smiling, sincere man. To try and use an emotion he had never given to anyone. The words 'I love you.' Had yet to pass his lips. But damn if he wasn't going to try.

He didn't want to see hurt in those beautiful eyes again. Sorrow so harsh and real…those navy eyes brimming with tears. Which meant he indeed felt something. Some semblance, perhaps, some cruel parody to the easily-twisted emotion humans call love.

They had told each other not to cry, had held one another without fear or remorse. Had teased, even laughed, and shared their innermost wishes and secret turmoils.

He could get used to this miracle.

-because…by all rights both of them should be dead.

But fate loves to play havoc on destiny. And so they were here, one brought back from the beyond by an unwitting enemy, the other, resurrected from sure death by a twisted scientist. A would-be demigod and his SOLDIER lover…

Perhaps the fates would let them stay this way, the platinum-crowned occupant of the large bed mused. But he doubted it. He had pointedly ignored, suppressed and effectively shut off the voyeuristic Jenova last evening, and he could even now feel her tiptoeing about the edges of his mind. Mother was a bit ticked at her favorite son.

He would pay for it later.

But now he was content to watch the sleeping figure in his arms…the echoes of the other's oaths of devotion and love seemed to ring in the still air like a mantra.

How did he come to deserve such faith.

"You're far too good for me…far too good." And even as he whispered it, Sephiroth realized he might indeed love that man whom he held so protectively.

But we all know matters of the heart are never simple.

-----------

((Whoo hoo! My brain is now in working order again!))

**Read and review...if you please.**


End file.
